For the sake of my stories
by Caliver
Summary: This is a character summary, witch I read in the rules was NOT allowed. I see other people doing it, and i'm only doing in THIS ONCE. I don't want people not getting to know one of the characters in my stories.


I apologies, this is a character summary. I know this is against the terms, but there is an example story below. I also see other people doing things like this, so if I get in trouble, check around the site more. Giving the reader the chance to like one of the main people in my stories is important for me. If they start reading my story, they won't know a single thing about the person I'm trying to image. I'm doing this for the sake of my writing, if you ban me, I understand.

Main

Name: Caliver

Full name: Caliver T. Dragana

Age: 13

Gender: Female (Only because I'm a female. I don't want to represent a male.)

Plain info

Appearance: Dark brown, straight, long hair, normal height for her age. Her eyes look like a grey and starry galaxy.

Personality: Quiet, fun (only with friends.), cocky, weird (only with closest friends.).

Deep info:

Mother: Gem (dead)

Father: Jet (dead)

Sister: Skelegon (insane)

Strength: Music, epically techno.

Weakness: Insane ticklishness

Ninjago related data

Element: Music (You can hate on me now.)

Color: Light grey (Stop reading if you hate me.)

Weapon: Dagger (I know someone who's weapon is the "great sword of rainbows". You still hate me?)

Form: Different uniform (Hard to explain. All I can say that you will all understand is "its grey".)

Deeper Ninjago related themes

Friend: Lloyd, Kai Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Dr. Julian, Misako.

Boyfriend/ crush: None. (I hope you like me now.)

Enemy: Skelegon. (Skeleton/dragon)

Etc.: In season 1, she is cursed by Skelegon. (Ok you must hate me again.)

Caliver's intro into ninjago.

"No one would wana mess with us anymore!" Jay said. Zane nodded. "After all we have done, I don't think anyone could be stronger."

"Exempt me." Lloyd said. Cole blinked. "You're not going against us... right?"

They laughed.

"Of course I won't."

It was rainy outside... They were in the bounty by a forest and lake, for a vacation.

"Anything... Actually cool hasn't happened in a long time." Kai complained.

"That means we have saved Ninjago." Sensei Wu said.

Cole sighed. "I wish excitement could fall out of the sky or something."

Right then, a beam of light shot down from the sky with a big *CRAAACK*.

"Looks like your wish came true." said Zane.

"Let's check it out!" Lloyd said. Kai ran out of the bounty first, followed by Jay, and everyone else.

The light base was in the middle of a forest, Illuminated with grey fire.

"What?" Kai stopped.

"I..." Sensei Wu looked confused for the first time in a long while.

"Come on!" Nya yelled across the trees.

The beam of light was a crackling blue, swirling and booming at the sky and trees around it.

"What is this thing?!" Cole yelled trying to top the noise.

"I don't-"

A tree crashed.

Kai and Sensei got separated from everyone else.

"GUYS!" Kai screamed.

"We have to get to the base of the beam!" Sensei said, pointing at the light. "That where they are headed!"

So, after a few minor shocks and stuns, Sensei and Kai has surprisingly made it there first.

"Where are the others?!" Kai stuttered.

Sensei shook his head. "I don't know, but-"

***BOOOOOOOM***

After a while of being knocked out, they woke up too see that the light had disappeared, and a dragon was where the beam's base was.

The dragon was grey, Its eyes where a blind white.

"Sensei, is that a...?" Kai asked eyes wide.

Sensei nodded. "Not any kind of dragon I have seen before." He admitted.

"Whoa." Kai said in amazement.

Just then, the dragon woke up. It stumbled around, scared.

"I- I think it's blind." Kai stuttered.

"Approach with caution." Sensei warned.

The dragon stopped fumbling and stood still. Kai stopped abruptly.

It glowed white.

"What! What's happening?!" He exclaimed.

Its form changed.

"Some kind of..." Sensei couldn't find the word.

It stopped glowing, and reveled,

A grey ninja.

And the ninja collapsed.

"H-hey!" Kai called out while running toward the newcomer.

Sensei also ran over.

The figure opened its eyes. The where a shining starry silver.

"Huh...UHH!" It jerked up. "What- who- where-"

"It's o.k." Kai said. "It's o.k."

The ninja looked at him.

"We mean you no harm..." Sensei started.

Then its eyes turned to the blind white it took out a dagger, pointed it at them, and narrowed its eyes at them "That's what Skelegon said. Right before he nearly killed me." It spat.

"What? Who?" Kai said in complete confusion.

"Sensei?! Kai?!" They heard Lloyd's voice from the trees behind.

The ninja looked that way. "*And who may you be?*" It hissed.

"Us?!" Cole questioned. "Who are YOU?!"

It narrowed its eyes. *"What power do you have to offend me?"*

"Why tell you when I can show you?" Just then, he shot a great rock at the grey ninja.

The ninja glowed white and changed form again.

"Look out!" Kai warned.

The dragon smashed the rock into shatters with its tail. One pillar shot straight at Cole.

Jay pushed him aside before it could hit

"Whew. Thanks Jay that was a close-"

"ROAAAAR!" The grey dragon howled.

Out of nowhere, Zane popped out and kicked the dragon in the head.

"Alright!" Nya cries out, coming after Zane.

Then the dragon glowed white.

"What now?" Zane gasped. "It's ok..." Kai said. "He's turning back to a ninja."

"... Uuuughhh!" It groaned, in its ninja form. It fell down and rolled on its back. Then it took of its mask. "Ah ...Fresh air..."

The ninja went wide-eyed

It was a girl?

"Oh." Jay exclaimed. "He- it's a girl?"

"You guys nearly got stone-scattered by a girl." Zane smirked.

"I still don't like her." Cole snarled.

"What's... Your problem...?" The ninja gasped. "This is definitely what I want to hear after being shot a thousand light years across space." She added with sarcasm.

Now you either like her a little more, or hate her 5x worse. I'll show you how fun she can be. ^^ You hav to gain her trust though.

1 and ½ years later…

Caliver: *throws pancake at Zane's face*

Cole: ._.

***DERP***

Caliver: *puts giant gingerbread in Kai's room*

Later,

Kai: *screams like a girl*

Jay: *looks at Caliver*

Caliver: just some fun with-

Kai: AHAGAAABABABAAAAAAAAAAHARAAAAAGAAA!

Zane: 0_o

***DERP***

Caliver: OMG A BAGEL!

Jay: What the freak is wrong with you?

***DERP***

Caliver: IM LADY GA-

Kai: *slaps Caliver* no, just, stop it.

***DERP***

Caliver: *throws Patrick at Cole*

Patrick: I love you.

Cole: ._.

***DERP***

Jay: *looking at sky*

Caliver: *pushes off ledge into a kiddy pool filled with melted cheese*

Jay: CALIVERRRRRR!

***DERP***

Caliver: I

Jay: what's with her now?

Caliver: ama

Zane: I sense something odd is happen.

Caliver: BANANA

Cole: oh no

Caliver: **AIR GUITAR** I AMA BANANA. I AMA BANANA. BANANAARAMA. I AMA BANANA. BANANANANANAAAA I AMAMAAA BANAANAA WHAYHWYAHWYAHWYAHWYAHWYAHWYAHWYA BAAAAANAAAAAAAAANAAAA!

Kai: Lloyd I told you to keep your candy stash locked!

Lloyd: OH POOP

***BANANA uh I mean...***

***DERP***

If you still hate her, I suggest you not read my stories, unless you hate her in a different way. Don't worry, I'll be torturing my own character a lot. Yes, I like torturing my own character. She hates it.

Caliver: D:

Well I'm looking forward to writing a lot of fanfictions! I take request and such. Hope you like her! If you don't like Caliver, that's alright I understand.

Caliver: I don't.

Bye! ^^


End file.
